Tidal Waves
by Emma15
Summary: [ON HOLD] Rating due to language. He would swim.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Character of the The Fast and The Furious-- #1 and #2 -- do not belong to me. I just love to write about them...

**Author's Note**: Hi Everyone! It's me again. A story bug has bitten me and I've decided to give it a shot.

It's not Dom/Letty focused though, for those fans of my other story. This is for Mia and Brian.

It's set after 2fast 2furious; we can assume that everything happened as it did in the movie. However, I'd like to warn you that although I have seen the second movie, it's not cemented in my mind like the first one, so if I've forgotten something crucial please remind.

This is just the prologue...

**I hope you like.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Life has a way of surprising the hell out of you.

One day things are simple, understandable… predictable even.

The next, you're floundering in the ocean in the middle of a storm—hoping for lightening because then at least you'd be able to see.

It was just supposed to be an assignment. Nothing special, fairly simple, almost open and shut—find the culprit and make the arrest.

A rookie could do it.

Life had blindsided Brian O'Connor. He'd never seen the tidal wave coming – and even now eight months later, he was still drowning in it. He couldn't seem to draw a breath before another wave hit. His family had told him he'd screwed up, but that was to be expected? His family was on the "right" side of the law.

His family had pulled strings to get him a deal. A case he could solve in return for a clear record; and he'd done it.

He'd saved his ass and he'd saved Rome…

Rome, Tej, Suki, Jimmy—they were part of this new life he was trying to build. A new life that suited him better than the one before, the one his family had fashioned for him.

It had seemed almost possible, like he'd almost accomplished it… a new life. When fate had decided that maybe another tidal wave would be fun.

"I can't," he told the woman in front of him. She was middle-aged, with clear blue eyes that gazed at him unflinchingly. Her blonde hair, with its wisps of gray, was pulled back into a bun and her dress pants and sweater were a pastel peach color that heightened her youthfulness.

The tow-headed child she held in her arms was fast asleep.

"Oh, but you can Brian. And you will," she said firmly as she approached him. Before he could protest further she deposited the sleeping child in his arms.

The girl stirred, but didn't wake.

"I don't know how to take care of a kid-"

"Than you shouldn't have fathered one."

"My life's a complete mess-"

"Exactly, it'll be easier for you to clean it up _with _her, then for you to clean it up and than have to mess it up again to make room for her."

"She barely knows me-"

"Time will fix that. She's your responsibility Brian."

"This is his idea isn't it? A punishment-"

"**Your daughter is not a punishment, Brian!**" She snapped at him.

The younger man winced, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that… _this_… you cutting me off, is his idea of a punishment."

"I'm not cutting you off. I will always be willing to help you raise you daughter. But I refuse to raise her for you. She's four years old Brian, it's time."

"I don't know _how_. I barely have a job, my life doesn't lend itself to kids—I live in a _boat_ for christssake!"

"You'll manage somehow."

"I can't…"

"It's time Brian." Her blue eyes were unwavering as she faced him. The girls' breathe warm against his shoulder.

There was no getting out of this. The child he held was his. He knew that, had always known it. He was aware of her; sent her gifts, showed up at the birthday parties, stopped by whenever he was in town… still she'd never been _his._

"Your father and I are going on a cruise for three months, Brian; when we return I expect to find my granddaughter as happy, healthy, and well-adjusted as when I left her."

The man shook his head, "You can't just leave her-"

"We will call one week from today, Brian. After that you're on your own for three months."

"Mom, I can't do this… I have no idea what-" real panic became evident in his voice now, his grip on the child tightened a little.

She shook her head, cutting him off, her eyes warming slightly for the first time since she'd opened the door to let him in, "I know this seems harsh, Brian, but it's the only way. Sink or swim kind of thing. Your father thinks you'll sink—that's why it's only a three month cruise. He wants to get back before you do any permanent damage to his precious grandbaby."

Brian remained silent as his mother studied him.

"I, however, am not sure what to think," She said after a moment, "All I know is that she's yours and you've avoided her long enough. We were waiting for you to grow up… but this latest… _incident _… has shown us that you might very well never do so. Therefore we've decided that at the very least… it's time for you to be a father."

She came to him then and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, than to her granddaughter's temple. A few moments later she left the parlor, murmuring that he could show himself out.

It was sarcasm—he'd grown up in the house.

And just like that, she was gone; leaving Brian alone with his sleeping daughter in his arms and no idea how to become the father she demanded him to be.

One thing he did know for sure—his father expected him to sink.

So he would he swim.

He would sure as hell swim.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: See First Chapter.

**Author's Note**: Hi! Here's the second chapter... just so you know where I'm headed.

Please Review!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Three Years Later…._

"Daddy, I don't like these shoes, they pinch. I want sandals."

Brian sighed as he looked into his daughter's big blue eyes.

Tessa Maria O'Connor was six years old and quite aware of the power she held over adults—beginning with her father.

Big blue eyes framed by long lashes, honey blonde curls framing a pixie face and a pert little mouth that could form into a perfect pout— at seven years old she had yet to meet an adult she couldn't charm.

"We'll be late if we go back inside, kid," he told her as they walked down the dock towards the car.

She sighed dramatically, "I guess it's okay than." After a moment she added, "Tonight Daddy, will you put ice on my feet?"

Brian held back the groan as he glanced at his watch, "Do they really bother you?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Okay, I'll take you to school; check in at the garage and then take you some sandals so you can change there, deal."

Tessa grinned, showing one missing tooth in the front, "Thanks Daddy."

Brian nodded, resisting the urge to laugh at her obvious manipulation of him—it would only encourage her.

He loaded her into the car and sped off to the school. Tessa chattered as he drove, about nothing and everything. He listened absentmindedly, trying to focus, but focus had been hard the last week and was hardest today.

He was almost glad when he was able to leave his precocious daughter in the hands of her teacher. He loved his daughter; more than he'd thought would be possible when he'd first started caring for her.

But sometimes he just needed time alone. Time to remember, to think about where he was in his life—how far he'd come.

He'd done it.

He had swum. Three years ago today, his mother had placed her in his arms and demanded that he take responsibility for his daughter.

He'd been scared shitless; but he'd done it.

He'd had help though; Suki, Tej, Jimmy, even Rome had helped… they were a ragtag family, but they were more real to him than his blood relatives.

He couldn't really complain though, his blood relatives were great— to Tessa.

She had loving grandparents and a doting uncle—until she screwed up of course, but that was years away…

Right now, his daughter was the apple of everyone's eye… she was happy, healthy, and well-adjusted just like his mother had demanded that she be.

It hadn't been easy but definitely worth it. He sighed as he pulled into the garage, already knowing what was coming.

"Yo, B, we gotta talk!" Tej yelled as soon as he saw him. Brian rolled his eyes and kept walking, nodding towards Suki who was already working. He went over to the assignments board and was scanning the duties listed under his name when Tej caught up to him.

"Guess what I found still sittin on the office desk," Tej hissed at him.

Brian sighed, turning to face the man, "I told you I'd think about it, not that I'd do it."

"It's been like five fuckin years!"

"It's been less than four," Brian stated, trying to remain calm; raising a child did amazing things for a person's calm—it made you get some.

"Dammit Brian, you'd win enough to buy that house," Tej said seriously.

"I have enough to buy that house," Brian reminded him; referencing the money he and Rome had kept from their job years.

"You can't touch that and you know it. In the meantime your daughter's growing up on a dock."

Tej Parker was the level headed one in the family. On the outside it looked as though Brian could claim that title—but only on the outside. Those on the inside, those who knew the team, knew that Brian went off fast and loud when provoked.

Jimmy attention was only held if it was mechanical/electronic, Rome was impulsive, Suki led by her heart—only Tej was able to think with a clear head. And Tej's clear head had decided two years ago that Brian needed to go to Race Wars on the west coast and win some money.

Money he could actually use; his brother, a chief investigator for FBI, had kept a close eye on him and Rome since they'd wrapped up their case.

He knew there was money unaccounted for, and he knew that the most likely people to have it would be Brian and Rome.

And nothing would please Bradley O'Connor more than having his little brother under his thumb.

"Tej it's too early for this."

"Today's the last day to sign up, B," Tej insisted, following Brian as the man made his way over to the first car he had to work on, "The application ain't gettin filled out sittin on my desk…"

"I'm still thinkin," he grumbled.

Tej rolled his eyes as he glared at the man's retreating back, "You're stubborn as a fuckin mule, that's what. You know I'm right."

"And you know he doesn't want to risk running into those people," Suki piped in, "Stop buggin him about it."

"Baby-girl's gotta have a yard to play in," Rome added, agreeing with Tej.

"She swims," Brian stated, then groaned, "Which reminds me, I gotta go to the boat and get'er sandals… she decided last minute that her shoes bothered her."

"I'll do it," Suki offered, "I could use a break anyway… been here since six-thirty."

"Shit," Brian muttered, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." She answered simply, her gaze averted.

They all left it alone.

Brian nodded, "Thanks." He said handing her the keys.

Brian went to work and for the moment Tej dropped the issue. For his part, Brian did his best to put it out of his mind, to concentrate only on the car in front of him. Unfortunately, the job he had to do didn't require any thought for him and his thoughts wandered.

Wandered to LA and tuna fish and angry dark eyes filled with the pain of betrayal. _They_ wouldn't necessarily be at Race Wars, they might not even be in LA or hell even in the US for all he knew.

… No, that wasn't true, without evidence they wouldn't have been convicted—and there was no evidence—he'd made sure.

Still there was no guarantee they would be at Race Wars; but if they were, he would see them. He wasn't naïve enough to think that he'd be able to win and not run into Team Toretto if they were there.

If he went and they went, they'd meet.

The simple solution was to not go—he wasn't ready; might never be. Not because he was afraid, although he should be, if they got wind of him they'd track him down and beat the shit out of him; but that wasn't the reason he didn't want to run into them. The reason was simply: shame.

It hadn't been his first undercover job; on the contrary it had been one in a long line. He was good at it.

Still it had been different; he was used to infiltrating criminal gangs, drug and prostitution rings, black markets—but this time he'd infiltrated something different.

He'd infiltrated their family.

He had been a cop, a professional—but he'd let it get personal…

… _much_ too personal…

"I brought lunch!" Suki called as she bounded into the garage and Brian was startled to see that it was past one o'clock.

"Good thinkin, I was 'bout to suggest that," Rome said practically leaping over the hood of the car he was working on.

"Like you weren't just stuffin your face wit chips," Jimmy commented lightly as he too went towards Suki.

Brian took his time getting up and wiping his hands off.

"You went to the school?" he asked Suki without looking up.

"Yep, baby-girl was real happy to see those sandals," she paused, "They _do _match her outfit better than the shoes."

Brian's head snapped up, "I _knew _those shoes didn't pinch her; she wore them last week." He grumbled.

"Conned again, huh?" Rome said around a bite of fried chicken, "Dat girl runs wild over you…" he said grinning.

"Your one to talk," Brian shot back with a smirk.

Suki giggled, "Face it guys, Tessa has you all in the palm of her hand."

"And she deserves a reward for bein so damned smart," Tej stated pointedly.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Drop it Tej."

"Come on B, you'd win."

"No."

"So that's it, you're done thinkin. You ain't goin?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, that's it. I ain't goin."

"You're a fuckin moron!" Tej growled at him, "You need to get over it!"

"I'm over it, which is why I don't want to go!"

"They might not even-"

"Just drop it Tej," Suki interrupted sweetly, "He doesn't want to."

Tej glared at from Suki to Brian for a moment before making a growling noise and throwing his hands in air, "Fine, whatever," he reached over and snatched up a chicken wing.

They all concentrated on eating for awhile before Jimmy broke the silence with an update on something new he was trying with the race cars. They were all so focused on listening they missed the young women who'd walked in and was studying them with interest.

It wasn't until she cleared her throat they saw her.

Suki jumped up, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the woman answered seriously, "I'm looking for Mr. Brian O'Connor."

Her words were crisp, though not unfriendly.

"That would be me," he said jumping and heading for the woman.

She appraised him coolly for a moment, "I need you to sign here, Sir." She told him, holding out a clipboard.

"What am I signing for?" he asked as he took the clipboard and scanned it quickly.

"Custody papers," the woman stated simply.

"What?" Brian asked alarmed, his gaze shooting to hers.

"Custody papers, sir." She repeated.

He stared at her blankly and the woman sighed as though he were making her life more complicated.

"If you sign, Sir, I can hand you the documents and you can look them over."

Brian immediately scrawled his signature on the page in front of him and traded the clipboard for a manila envelope.

He turned away immediately, barely registering the woman's '_have a nice day' _and quite aware that everyone was staring at him.

Roughly he yanked the documents out of the envelope and scanned them.

"That _bastard_," he hissed a moment later before dropping the documents and heading for the phone.

"What's up, cuz?" Rome called before Brian could reach the phone, but the blonde man didn't stop.

With furious actions he picked up the phone and jabbed a number into it. Three rings later a calm voice answered.

_Hello._

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**"

_You don't have to be vulgar, Brian. I assume you've gotten the documents._

"Brad this isn't fuckin funny. What the hell _is_ this?"

_I'm not trying to be funny Brian. We've all given you time to get your life together and you simply haven't. Rachel and I have been married for over a year now; and I think we'd be able to provide Tessa with a much more healthy environment-_

"Have your own fuckin kid! Tessa is **my**daughter, Brad!"

_And you'll be able to see her whenever you wa-_

"**Fuck that!** **You can't be serious! I'm her father!**"

_And I'm her uncle. I want what's best for her…_

"I **AM**WHAT'S BEST FOR HER!"

There was a pause, than a frustrated sigh.

_Be logical Brian. Friday and Saturday nights are nothing but raves. The child spends more time around barely dressed women and foul-mouthed thugs than she does at school. She sleeps three out of five days a week at the garage, knows the names of all the major beers in the state and probably the taste too. And you live on a freakin boat. _

"Dammit Brad! She's always got food, clothes, a roof over her head, and more love than she knows what to do with! **I'm a good father!**"

_I didn't say you weren't. I said Rachel and I could give her a more stable environment._

"I can do stable!"

_Than do it. We've been waiting for three years to see it, and you haven't. _

Brian took a deep breath trying to settle his racing heart as the implication of that statement hit him, "This is Dad's idea isn't it!"

_We want what's best for Tessa. A little girl deserves a kitchen table where she can sit and draw, her own room where she can have a stuffed animal collection, a backyard where she can hang a swing..._

"_She's **my** daughter, Brad_."

Again there was a pause, and Brian paced back forth as he waited for his brother to speak. When he did the words were soft and almost caring.

_The court date isn't for three months Brian. Those papers are just a preliminary thing… maybe if you get it together by then… maybe I'll change my mind._

The phone was silent for a moment before the dial tone kicked in.

Brian stared at the phone in his hand; and for a brief moment wondered if the tidal waves would ever stop coming.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"He can't really be serious?" Suki said as she examined the papers for the hundredth time; they were gathered around Brian attempting to process all that Brian had told them, "I mean not even Brad can be this much of an asshole."

Brian ran his hand through his hair, unhelving it even more, "Wanna bet?" he growled, his pacing picking up speed.

He hadn't stopped pacing since he'd gotten off the phone with his brother forty-five minutes ago. He couldn't... all he could do was think...

_...if you can get it together..._

_...two months..._

_...get it together..._

The words kept swirling around his head with ominous intentions.

"A good ass kickin is what he needs," Rome hissed.

"That won't help," Tej answered, "If this actually goes to court he has a fuckin good chance of winnin..."

"How the hell would you know," Brian growled at him, pausing long enough to shoot his friend a heated glare.

"Television dude," Tej replied, "... ain't ya ever seen _The Guardian_ or some shit like that. The _stable _people get the kid nine outa ten times."

"I'm her freakin' father!"

"They're plenty of kids who don't live with their dads." Tej reasoned.

"This is fuckin unbelivable!" He growled again.

The others remained silent; watching him pace.

"Cuz, it's like two o'clock." Rome reminded him.

Brian stopped pacing, all anger draining from his face. He had to go pick Tessa up. He faced his friends now, the expression of a lost child stealing over his face, "What am I going to do?" He whispered hoarsely.

Suki stood, "You're gonna go pick her up and be normal... tonight after you put girly to bed, we'll have a meeting 'bout it where Tej can tell us what to do."

Brian took a deep breath and let Suki's calm voice wash over him. He had to stay calm; he didn't want to worry Tessa. He couldn't worry her, she was just a kid.

He nodded, muttered something and headed for his car. He made it to the school in a trance and it wasn't until his child put her hand in his that Brian snapped out of the stupor he'd fallen into.

"Today we practiced our handwriting, and I got a star because I did such a good job. And annoying Jeremy got a demerit for talking during story time and the story was boring, and dumb but I didn't talk or tell the teacher that little kids can't fly... it would be cool if we could though, right Daddy? Daddy?"

The girls' chatter ended abruptly as she realized that her Dad hadn't really responded to her.

"I'm listening, baby-girl," he said and shot her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Are you mad?" she asked sweetly.

"At you?" he asked the familiar question, hoping to distract her, "... never."

He could feel her eyes studying him as he drove--the child was much too perceptive for her good.

"You know, baby-girl, if you use your imagination-- kids can fly," he told her, referencing her story.

They were at a stop light and he got to see the way her eyes lit up, "Uncle Rome makes me fly..."

Brian chuckled, "Don't let Suki see..."

"She screams," Tessa said giggling, "She brought my sandals..."

"Yeah, did you thank her?"

"'course."

Tessa continued to talk about her day, and Brian did his best to focus; he allowed himself to get drawn into his daughters world and he was surprised to realize that by the time they made it garage he was calmer.

True, it was an icy calm, but calm nonetheless. Tessa was his daughter. His family had demanded that he take responsibility for her and he had, he'd be dammed if he lost her because they'd changed their minds.

He wouldn't lose her. He'd do whatever it took -- even getting it together.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"She asleep?" Rome asked Brian as he stepped into the garage again. It was standard question; asked every night when Brian came back out to the garage after putting Tessa to bed.

It was part of their routine; once he picked the girl up from school he'd bring her to the garage where they would all look after her.

Around five-thirty he took her home to do homework, take a bath, have dinner, and go to bed--not necessarily in that order.

Around nine-thirty every night he would join the festivities outside. Usually it was just a race or two, some music... Tessa always slept right though it.

Tonight though... tonight there was no races, no music -- and tonight... he was acutely aware that she wouldn't always sleep right through it.

That he'd been blessed with an exceptionally obedient child, who went to bed when he ordered-- but that things wouldn't necessarily stay that way. He was aware that his daughter would grow up and that the same men she chattered happily with on her way through docks to get to their boat-house would one day leer at her, that the races which right now didn't hold much interest would definitely one day appeal.

Tonight Brian was looking at his life through the eyes of a stranger, through the eyes of a social worker.

And things didn't look good.

"Cheer up, bro, I've got a solution." Tej said. His expression decidedly smug.

Brian sighed and lowered himself into a chair, accepting the beer that Rome handed him, "What's the solution?" he asked.

"Race Wars."

Brian spit out the beer in his mouth.

"Shit, Bro!" Rome shouted, "That's fuckin unnecessary."

"Sorry," Brian muttered, than shot a glare at Tej, "We talked about that."

"Yeah, but that was before. _Now _you need to settle down, and with the money from Race Wars you can do that."

"Tej-"

But the man didn't let Brian continue, "You kid's at stake here, B."

"I was on your side Bullet, you know that... I know you don't wanna run into them... but this is for girly... for girly you gotta risk it." Suki stated kindly. Her hazel eyes warm on his face.

Tej slipped an arm around her, pleased that she agreed with him.

"It's in LA!"

"You could use a vacation," Tej said.

"I could too!" Rome stated, his grin widening, "... bet they got some hot as-"

Suki's arched eyebrow stopped him, "...rides..." he corrected himself, "over d'there..."

Brian huffed, "There has to be-"

"You live too damn close to here... it's 'kay for you to be a mechanic. But you gotta put distance between the kid and your life here."

"She can't come here after school everyday," Suki added, "She needs a babysitter or somethin... or you to stay home wit her."

"You gotta give her _stability_," Rome continued.

Brian glared at them, "When the hell did you all become experts at this."

"Television." They answered in union.

"You're manipulating me." He growled at Tej.

"I'm telling you the truth. I'm tryin to help."

"And you're doin a good job, baby," Suki purred at him; than looked back to Brian, "You know it's all true, Bullit. You can't touch the uhhhhh _other _money. Racing scene here is pretty thin lately--especially this time of the year, we're heading into hurricane season. You need the money. You have three months, Race Wars starts in two weeks... you'll be back in plenty of time buy the house and get settle before the first court date."

"Yeah, cuz, and didn't Brad say he might drop it if you got it together?" Rome offered.

"Yeah," Brian answered on a weary sigh, "He did."

"This is the solution." Tej said confidently.

"Last day to sign up was tonight."

"I got connection, B, if you want in. You're in."

Brian remained silent a moment, than stated softly, "Fine, I'm in."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hi! I just want to thank those of you who reveiwed.

Dirabatua

Jenna Summers

RiNgLeS

Pips24

takerlover21

Neonex

Maliek

Thank you so much for taking the time to review, it's greatly appreciated!

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Sandra O'Connor glared at her oldest son and husband. Once upon a time she'd had the perfect nuclear family. A loving husband, well behaved, intelligent sons, a lovely home—once upon a time her life had been nearly perfect. 

But that had been a long time ago. Before adolescent rebellions, bitter sibling rivalries, teenage pregnancies, police politics, and FBI promotions. Her family had gone to hell in a hand basket, despite her best efforts. Lately things had calmed down some; they'd made it through a two and a half year stretch without any major disasters, until now…

"This could so easily blow up in your faces…" She began.

"Now listen here, Sandy," her husband began, but she cut him off.

"No, John, _you _listen here. Brian's life is not any of your business…"

"Tessa is our granddaughter and there's no reason to let her life be ruined because her father is a bum."

"Brian is not a bum."

"You're his mother; of course you'd say that."

"He's your son."

"Which is why I can see he's a bum? He could've been a detective! He could've-"

"I do not want to hear yet another speech on what Brian _could've _been. He's not. And this is about Brad trying to take his daughter from him!" She turned her glare on her oldest, "Have you lost your mind! It took us forever to get him to take her in the first place!"

"You always did teach us to share, Mom," Brad said wryly. Only to realize his mother was not amused.

"You're going to retract that petition immediately Bradley." She said firmly.

Brad stood, "Nope, I'm not."

"John, you can't actually let him go through with this? Brian will never forgive us… any of us… he'll never believe that we weren't involved-"

"The boy's a bum…" John O'Connor declared firmly, "… he shouldn't have had Tessa in the first place!"

"JOHN!"

"It's okay Mom, don't worry. Brian will keep Tessa."

"No social worker in her right mind would approve his living situation over yours and Rachel's. We all know that…"

"I won't take it to court Mom. I never planned to. Believe it or not, it's not my mission in life to make my little brother miserable."

Sandy huffed, releasing a breath now the threat had been removed, "Well you've fooled me… after that incident in LA-"

"Don't. Bring. That. Up." Brad growled, "That still makes me want to strangle him."

"_See_," his mother pointed out.

"Yeah well, that LA thing really pissed me off. Besides that though, I'd like to see the little bugger happy… plus Rachel's kinda fond of the punk…"

Sandy sighed, "So why exactly are you pushing him into a court case…"

"I'm forcing him to get his act together… I told him so. If he can himself together by the date of the first court appearance I'll drop everything."

Sandy eyed her eldest son, than her husband, "Did you know about this?"

"Me? No… when do _I _ever know _anything_? I work for fifty years to provide for this family… does that mean anything… _no _of course not. I _never _know anything. I'm the _last _know, I-"

"_John_?"

"Okay, maybe an _idea_…"

"It's a good idea, Mom. Just like the cruise was…"

And because the cruise _had _been a good idea, Sandra O'Connor remained silent. In her silence, though, she prayed.

Prayed with her heart and soul that this wouldn't blow up in their faces—mother's intuition though, told her that it would.

* * *

Mia Toretto sighed contentedly as she laid her back against the base of a tree. 

Her gaze did a quick scan of the surrounding area before settling on the small figure she meant to watch.

He was in the sand box; building something with shovels and trucks and imagination, completely oblivious to the focused attention he was receiving from her.

It was such a beautiful day, so calm and cool. She let her gaze slip off the boy for just a moment as she looked up into the blue sky.

Such a brilliant blue... a blue you could get lost in...

...like the blue of her son's eyes.

Tucker Caden Toretto had beautiful brilliant blue eyes. Eyes that contrasted sharply with his dark brown curls and tanned coloring, eyes that made many a passerbyer do a double take as they appreciatively admired the toddler.

Beautiful, brilliant blue eyes...

... like those of his father.

Slowly she let her gaze fall from the sky and land on the child once again. He'd been such a complete surprise; although he shouldn't have been... _that_ night had been magic and the practical concerns of reality don't apply to magic.

They hadn't used protection; and as a result two months after he'd disappeared she'd been declared officially pregnant. It had caused a ripple of anger in her—the first real emotion she'd had since The Incident. Before that she'd been too focused on their tragedies, their fears; the end of life as they knew it to focus on anything else... she'd been numb.

It was easier to deal with everything that way. She'd run with them, of course, even though she technically had nothing to run for. She'd dropped out of school and left behind her friends... but what did school and friends matter when your world was falling apart... when you were shattered on the inside and couldn't let it show.

Nothing had mattered, nothing but staying safe. They'd had to leave Vince and Jesse behind... that too had torn them all apart.

It had been a difficult time. And being numb had helped her get through it.

That ripple of anger had been the first emotion she'd had in too long. It had been fierce... she'd hated Brian at that moment, for leaving behind a reminder of his betrayal... but the ripple had been brief.

Within the month both Jesse and Vince had been released from the hospital and mysteriously all charges had been dropped against them.

It had been good... great in fact... but still so terrifying. They were free, but they weren't the same. They never would be.

Five months after The Incident they were all back home— and she was pregnant.

Dom and Vince had been furious... ready to hunt Brian down and lynch him.

Of course, their fury had passed, just as her ripple had—though theirs had been considerably longer.

In a way Tucker had saved them all. He had made it impossible for the Team to pull apart. Impossible for any of them to give up, to let it go, to move on.

He'd been the glue at a moment when they'd been in severe danger of falling apart.

Her pregnancy had kept them together; and then when Tucker had arrived all thoughts of drifting apart faded.

As did the numbness and the anger--all that was left was love. No one could look at the precious boy and not love him.

Regardless, of who his father was.

"Mommy! Come Seeeee!"

The call made her jump and abruptly ended her ponderings on the past. The past was just that, her present was calling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." she called, when he shouted again.

"'is castle..." the boy told her proudly.

She grinned staring at the unidentifiable mound of sand, "It is! Wow! That's great! You did a good job…" She told him happily.

He smiled up at her, "'t-anks," he mumbled, before going back to work. Mia stared at the top of his head a moment, before shaking hers and heading back to her tree. A few more minutes and then they'd go back to the house.

Tony had probably finished his nap—Letty too, she hoped, as she sat back down.

Dominic and Letty had been blessed with their very own bundle of boy earlier this year. Anthony Dominic Toretto was a lusty, dark-haired nine-month old and Mia could hardly wait to get home and stare at him.

He was small and cute and every time she looked at him she remembered Tucker at that age.

A habit that had her constantly slipping into memories of three years ago... memories of _him._

_His_ name hadn't been mentioned in their house for years. Something that Letty had said needed to change... Tucker would ask one day, about his father, and why we never talked about him.

The worst thing we could do was make it seem like there was a problem, she said.

The trouble with this reasoning was simple—there was a problem. In Mia's mind there would always **be **a problem. Brian had lied to her, tricked her, made love to her, and abandoned her— all without a backwards glance.

A smirk pulled at her mouth, as she remembered Leon's comment of so long ago: _"He'll be surprised as hell when he does come back, Mi..." _

It was true... but irrelevant.

Brian had disappeared. And he wasn't coming back... time had proven that.

She stood up suddenly, suppressing the dark thoughts— her life was good, she had nothing to complain about.

"Come on baby, we have to go home now."

He looked up at her, the blue eyes sparkling, "One 'ore 'inute..."

She grinned as she shook her head, Tucker's "_one more minute" had_ been know to extend for hours.

"Nope, come on," she said, "Let's pick up the toys and shake off all that dust..."

His eyes lit up and he quickly stuffed all his toys—and about a pound of sand— into the sack they'd brought.

Then he extended his arms upwards, waiting to _shake off all that dust._

Mia giggled, scooped him up, and began wiggling him in the air, his laughter floated up to the skies.

* * *

"This might truly be the worst idea you've ever had," Mia said reasonably as she stared at her sister-in-law. 

Letty rolled her eyes, "It is not!" she said in outrage, "Remember the bicycles on railings incident? Oh, and the go-kart fiasco, Oh, and-"

"Okay, ok, maybe not the _worst _but it's up there. Come on Letty, _Race Wars_?"

"Why not? The guys deserve it don't ya think?"

"Of course…"

"I mean they've been so cool about Tony… and before that about Tuck…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"And Dom would _love _it; And we'd make some quick money…"

"I know, it's just that… I know you're right, and it's been a long time… it's just that… well…" her words faded as her words drifted. The last time they'd gone to Race Wars Brian had been with them…

Letty's gaze softened, "Oh, shit, that's right… I'm sorry girl. I didn't think… I just… shit…" she murmured again.

Mia couldn't stop the smirk that touched her face, "It's okay Lett. I just don't think I'd like to go to Race Wars. You and the guys should go, though, you're right—all those reasons are good ones. You all go and I'll stay with the boys."

"No way, girl," Letty said adamantly, "Tuck is enough by himself… with Tony who's discovered running… I don't think so."

Mia grinned at the mention of her nephew, "He's gonna be a track star."

"He's a menace," Letty said, with a smile, "Nothing like Tuck."

Mia's grin widened, "And I wonder where he gets that from…?" she asked smugly, "I mean you and Dom could _certainly, _**never **be referred to as menaces…"

Letty's smile widened into a grin, "He is like us isn't he?"

"Exactly." Mia replied than added, "Wait till he's a teenager…"

That wiped the smile off Letty's face, "Oh god…"

Mia laughed, than sobered a little, "I mean it… you and the guys should go…"

"No…"

"I mean it Letty…" Mia insisted.

"So do I. I'm not leaving you leaving you alone in this house with the kids for three days… that's just cruel and unusual…"

Mia didn't respond, she just glared at her; than suddenly her eyes lit up and she bolted off the kitchen chair and almost ran towards the living room. The guys were sprawled out all over the floor and sofa; Tucker in Vince's lap and Tony gurgling happily in his father's arms.

"How would you guys like to go to Race War?" She asked excitedly.

"Mia!" Letty cried as she followed her; she should've known she was up to mischief the instant her dark eyes had lit up like that.

She arrived just in time to see the way the guys perked up at the suggestion, and to listen as Mia recited to them the litany of reasons that a moment ago she'd cited to her.

The guys were all nodding enthusiastically.

"We can unleash The Beast," Jesse said happily. And the others nodded.

The Beast was their special project; they'd built her to replace the Charger. She'd been finished for over a year, but never raced. The boys had never found a race that merited The Beast.

They'd never suggested Race Wars; not after the last time. Race Wars was intertwined with tragedy and betrayal; Race Wars was ground zero.

But time had passed and the pain of that day had faded somewhat… they were older and racing wasn't life—just a part of it.

It would be okay, fun even. Mia nodded at Jesse, "Yep, it'll be like a vacation."

"It's great idea," Dom said, trying to get his son under control as the boy squirmed.

"It was Letty's," Mia said happily.

Dom's gaze lifted, "Of course it was."

Letty scowled, "Finish it Mia… tell them _your _part of the plan."

She shrugged innocently, "I'll keep the boys while you all go."

"What?" Leon cried, "You're not coming?"

"But why not?" Jesse cried, "You always used to come…"

Silence answered that question. The only thing heard was the television and Tony's baby-chatter.

"That's bullshit Mia," Vince growled, his gaze trained on her.

"Vince!" Mia scolded, they'd agreed a long time ago that they would cut the cursing down a minimum when Tuck was in the room.

"'ull'hit," the boy mimicked, coming to life in Vince's lap; a moment ago he'd been completely engrossed in the movie—mention one bad word and you have the kid's full attention.

He shifted to look up at his _Uncle Vee_, "What's 'ullsh-"

"It's not good word," Mia told her son, "I don't want you to say it."

"But Uncle Vee-"

"Uncle Vee's a grown up; when you're a grown up you can say it too."

"When's d'that?"

"I'll let you know," Mia told him firmly.

"But Mommy…"

"Go finish the movie upstairs, baby," Mia told him firmly. Tuck looked up at her pleadingly, "one 'ore 'inute..."

"Nope, now..." she told him.

He sighed dramatically, as he slid off Vince's lap, "'ony gets to stay..." he complained.

"Tony's going to bed soon too. You're older, you get to set the example." Mia told him, working hard to keep a straight face. Tuck had his dejected expression on and it made you just want to scoop him up and give him whatever he wanted.

But everyone in the room was used to it. Tony would be the hellion of the family, that was for sure-- but Tuck would be the charmer, that too was sure.

"'oodnight, every-body."

A chorus of _goodnights_ and _sleep well's_ followed, all eyes were trained on the child until he was out of sight.

"Okay, _now _I repeat—that's bullshit, Mia," Vince growled.

"I don't want to go." Mia insisted.

"Then we won't go," Dom said firmly.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Please Dom, I'm not five years old, I can stay on my own for three days-"

"The boys-" Leon began.

"I watch the boys when Letty's at the garage or when it's her turn to do the grocery shopping. I've been alone with them before."

"But never for so long, Mia," Letty insisted, "It was a bad idea, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"We just won't go," Dom repeated, "It's not a big deal. We've been just fine not going for three years..."

"But it's not right!" Mia cried suddenly, surprising them all with the passion in her voice, "You want to go, so go! My hang up on Race Wars shouldn't stop all of you."

"We all have hang ups on Race Wars," Jesse said softly.

"It would be better if we all went, Mi," Dom told her.

"Yeah, and more fun," Leon added, shooting her a grin.

Mia sighed, "I don't want to."

"It's been three years, the fuckin punk doesn't deserve this from you," Vince growled.

Letty rolled her eyes, "He's her kids father--it's not like she can just forget'm."

"He doesn't deserve her turnin into a fuckin recluse over him," Vince insisted.

"I'm not a recluse!" Mia argued, "And stop the cursing in front of the baby."

"He can't understand me," Vince stated.

"You need to get out more," Dom said gruffly.

"I'm not having this conversation again," Mia said, "I get out enough. I'm happy. I don't want to date, but I promise the instant I do I'll send out a general memo to all the major newspapers in the world, okay." She finished adamantly.

After a moment, she smiled sweetly at them, "Now back to Race Wars... think about it... it'll be just like the old days; winning races, makin money, you can drink and curse all you want without worrying about the kids..."

"Stop it Mia, your changing _my _mind," Letty grumbled, as she went and lifted the drowsy Tony from Dom's arms.

The guys chuckled, and Mia grinned, "It's only for three days." She told them innocently, "Three days is _nothing… _you'll be back to the real world in no time… but for just a few days— you can go back…" she continued persuasively.

They were all imagining it, even Letty, and Mia had struggled to keep the grin off her face.

"Three days isn't so long," Jesse said hesitantly.

"We can call every hour," Leon added.

"There's always that video mail thing, you set up, Jesse…" Mia continued, "It'll be like you never even left."

"It doesn't seem right; leaving my kid to go race…" Dom said.

"Dad did it to us all the time, Dom. It wasn't a big deal. Tony won't even remember it. And _I'll_ be here… his _favorite _aunt in the entire universe… plus you and Letty deserve a little free time. I left Tucker-"

"Tuck," Vince interrupted.

Mia didn't even pause; it was an all too common interruption. Everyone else in the team called him Tuck—she called him Tucker.

"-with you guys while I was finishing up school… all that time, definitely amounted to three days, if not more. And Letty wasn't even a mother yet…" she frowned lightly, her gaze teasing, "Truth is, me leaving Tucker with all _you _was **much **riskier than you leaving Tony with me…"

Letty turned to glare at her, "It was not! I did just fine with Tuck, and I'm great with Tony; I'm _wonderful_ with them both. I'm a _fantastic_ mother; and an _awesome _aunt."

Mia grinned, "Me too."

The guys laughed, Letty stuck her tongue out at her—because Mia had just proved her point, the boys would be fine with her.

"I guess it would be okay," Dom said thoughtfully, "When's sign up?"

"Last day's tomorrow," Letty told him.

"What you guys say?" Dom asked looking around.

"I'm in," Leon offered quickly, "… could use a few extra grand…"

"Me too; I'll stay behind the scenes this time, though…" Jesse said, a wry smirk on his face.

They all turned to Vince; he was glaring at Mia, "I don't like it," he grumbled.

"But are you in?" Letty asked.

He sighed roughly, "Hell yeah."

"'kay then, Race Wars it is…" Dom murmured nodding definitively; he looked to Letty, "You'll set it up…?"

Letty nodded, "Consider us there."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please Review!_**

* * *


End file.
